The present invention relates generally to a golf ball having hydrophilic and hydrophobic portions.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. Such technologies have resulted in golf balls with a variety of play characteristics. Modern golf balls generally comprise either a one-piece construction or several layers including an outer cover surrounding a core. The outer cover of golf balls often becomes slick in moist playing conditions. As a result, the golf club face may slip as it contacts the golf ball. This slippage causes the golf ball to experience a lower trajectory flight path, and also decreases spin on the ball. This decreased spin reduces the amount of control the golfer has over the golf ball's flight path and landing conditions. It would be advantageous to be able to make a golf ball that does not become slick in wet playing conditions.